EVAQ
by jcmoorehead
Summary: After a visit from a strange entity calling himself Q, mankind faces it's greatest threat yet. Oneshot, Response to a Challenge.


**A/N: Okay this was partly a challenge and something I had an urge to write. It was born from a topic I made on the Evamade forums over who would win out of NERV and the Borg so here is how I envisioned the scenario. Bit of a strange Trek/Eva crossover at the end but I wanted to have it in just because I could, least it isn't Troi's mother. It probably isn't very good but hey at least I tried anyway read, review, laugh, flame, whatever this is just something I done while on a break from my main fic Conspiracy. It hasn't been pre read so expect a few mistakes here and there, I tried as best I could to cut them down myself.**

**NERV Command Center**

It was regarded as a fortress, a hidden complex under a city what rises out of the ground, Mankind's last defense against the terror known as the angels. Home to some of mans greatest technological advancements, the magi and of course the Evangelions themselves and after the last victory against the angel known as Iruel there was little doubt that there was nothing NERV could not defend the Earth from.

It was a thought echoed by most of the staff as they sat relaxed for one of the first times in ages in NERVs huge command center. Relaxation was something that most of them never really had a chance to enjoy it had seemed the last batch of Angels had flew by so quickly they hadn't had a chance to sort out the remnants of the last attack before the next. Still for one this moment of peace was little more then unnecessary waiting, this man was known as Gendo Ikari the commander of NERV and he who had been chosen to lead what was known as the Human Instrumentality Project.

He looked out across the command center from his usual place behind his desk, his hands folded in front of his face as always. There was no time to relax for him he had something to accomplish the power of God was edging closer and soon he would be able to use it to achieve his scenario. From below him the voices of Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ubuki could be heard.

"Doctor Akagi come and take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, the magi picked it up just now it appeared out of nowhere."

The words caught Gendos interest he turned his head in their direction and began to listen closely to their conversation.

"Where is it?"

"According to this its directly above us no wait."

Maya paused for a few moments watching the readings on her screen.

"Its… it's all around us."

"Put it up on the screen."

Ritsuko stepped away from the console to get a better look at the screen, almost immediately it changed to show whatever it was the sensors were picking up. Ritsuko gasped in shock as she saw what was in front of her. She turned to look up at both Gendo and Fuyutsuki awaiting further instructions. When she received nothing from them she turned back to the technician who was still in awe at the scene in front of her. The other two technicians were now looking up in shock that what they saw was no longer the Geofront but now in infinite blackness with some strange sort of barrier extending around the entire NERV Complex.

Despite being unnerved she tried to maintain her calm and instead gave the young technician further instructions before jumping the gun and sounding the angel alarm.

"Maya, what do the Magi say?"

"Inconclusive, they're still deciding. They say it's not an angel though."

"Summon the Major."

"Yes Ma'am."

A few moments went by with no changes, everyone looked on expecting anything and everything to happen. Eventually Misato made her way into the command center and stopped when she saw the view screen.

"What is that?"

"We don't know yet, Magi reports are inconclusive but it doesn't seem to be doing anything."

Misato looked at the barrier surrounding NERV and bit her lip, she looked up at the two commanders neither of which had said anything. She turned to the three technicians.

"Contact the pilots and have the Eva's put on standby, I don't want to take any chances."

"Yes Major"

Immediately the three technicians began the procedures to contact the pilots, as they did so a high pitched noise tore through the command center. It lasted for only a moment and then Misato spoke again.

"What the hell was that noise?"

"Magi said it was feedback from the signal being sent to the pilots, we can't contact Tokyo 3 we're completely cut off."

"How is that even possible, have all of NERV put on emergency alert."

She looked up at the two commanders who had still said nothing, Fuyutsuki was looking slightly worried, Gendo's expression however had not changed. Misato glared at him wondering how anyone could look so calm in situations like this, in all honesty she hated him, hated him for what he done to Shinji and for the way he treated him since he had arrived.

"Major it's rejecting all commands, the command center is completely shut off from the rest of NERV."

"Impossible."

She walked over to the doors she had just entered and tried to open them, she waited a moment and eventually they opened. She had to stop herself however from walking into the same eternal darkness they were seeing on the view screen. Circling around was the same barrier. She quickly stepped back in shock, breathing heavily she turned to the rest of the people in the room who were just as disturbed as she was.

"_Watch your step there Major it's a long drop."_

She looked around she could have sworn she had just heard someones voice. She turned to Ritsuko who was also looking around.

"Did you hear that as well?"

"Yes, Maya have the Magi scan this room for anything strange or unusual."

"Do you think it could be the next angel?"

"At this point I don't know, but if it is then they are now capable of communication."

"_Always with the Angels, can't you humans ever come up with another explanation?"_

Misato glanced around and replied to the entity.

"Are you the one responsible for this, what are you?"

"_Very clever it only took you about ten minutes to solve it, allow me to introduce myself. My name is…."_

The voice trailed off and just at that moment there was a blinding flash of light within the center of the room. Almost immediately everybody leapt up and looking towards the source of the light even Gendo. The light quickly dissipated and stood in its place was a man wearing some sort of red and black uniform. He turned to look at the major and spoke to her with a smile on his face.

"Q."

"Q?"

"Yes, very clever there major you can say my name. Human speech has came a long way since I last checked, then again that was over three thousand years ago."

Misato glared at him with a look of anger and confusion not entirely sure what to do, she felt for her pistol beneath her jacket and put her hand around it just in case something was to happen.

"And what exactly do you want?"

"Your commanders."

"What do you mean?"

Those were the only words Misato was able to get out before the man clicked his fingers and vanished from sight. She turned to look up and noticed he had taken both of the commanders had vanished as well.

**The Continuum**

Gendo felt the light around him dissipating and he now found himself in a strange place, it was a desert plain going on for miles and miles. He turned to his left and found Fuyutsuki looking at him with the same look of confusion. A few momemtns later the being known as Q appeared in front of them both. Gendo immediately shouted towards being.

"Where the hell have you brought us?"

"No need to get angry my dear commander, I have brought you to a place no other human has been or is likely to go. Welcome to the Q Continuum."

"The Q Continuum, this desert?"

"In a fashion yes, it's only like this because your feeble human intellect cannot handle the true continuum."

"Why have you brought us here."

"I'm disappointed in you Ikari, I thought you would have wanted to know who the Q are first."

"That's irrelevant."

"You hurt me Gendo, I'll explain anyway."

"I am a representative of the Q, my name is Q. I have been observing you humans for some time now. It's quite boring but occasionally you manage to do something interesting. I'm more interested however in what is it… your human instrumentality project is it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm all seeing and all knowing, Omnipotence has its perks you know. No this whole arrogance with the becoming one with or becoming closer to God disturbs me. Despite being such a puny race you have some interesting is not misguided ideas."

Gendo shot him an arrogant smile and replied.

"Misguided? With the power of science and the Eva's our scenario will be accomplished."

"So you're pretty sure you'll be able to defeat all of these angels, and anything else?"

"Yes, with the Eva's there is nothing we cannot defeat."

Those words seemed to stir something within Q, the smile he wore before quickly changed to a frown and his reply was now deadly serious.

"Oh is that the case, how very arrogant of you Gendo. I will warn you however, the closet humanity will ever come to God will be you two standing in this place with me. There are worse things out there then your petty angels, are you sure you are prepared for them?"

"We are prepared for anything."

Q clicked his fingers and his clothing changed now he was out of the uniform and was now dressed in some sort of strange judge's costume

"So be it, from this moment on humanity is on trial by order of the Q, I am Judge, Jury and Executioner. Let us see if humanity truly is as ready as you say they are."

He clicked his fingers once more and both Gendo and Fuyutsuki found themselves moving back through the light. They found themselves back in the Command Center with everyone staring at them in shock.

**NERV Command Center**

Everyone in the command center looked up at both Gendo and Fuyutsuki in shock,, just as easily as they had disappeared they had no returned. Even more of a shock was the fact that when they returned the screen returned to normal and the strange barrier had vanished. Gendo walked forward and shouted towards the technicians.

"Prepare the Evas and have the pilots report in, Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi we have much to disucss."

"Commander what happened?"

"I will explain in a minute."

Ritsuko and Misato shot each other confused glances and followed the commanders out of the room. Gendo turned to Fuyutsuki and began to speak to him quietly.

"What do you think he meant by on trial."

"I'm not sure, we need to take every precaution though, we may not have much time."

"Agree'd I will have Rei prepare the Lance just in case. We will also make sure SEELE does not hear about this incident."

"If Keel finds out he'll believe the entire scenario is in jeopardy."

"Exactly, they're already concerned with what we told them about the last angel, our scenario cannot be spoilt by them sniffing around."

They moved into the meeting room and Gendo spoke immediately.

"The being you saw said he was a representative of the Q."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say, he said however that he was putting all of humanity on trial."

"How can you put an entire species on trial?"

"I do not know, but we must prepare for whatever this person has planned. I want the base on full alert and Tokyo 3 on lock down. I want reports on anything unusual that happens from now on do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Major you are dismissed, Doctor Akagi have the Magi look over the moment me and Fuyutsuki vanished try to find anything at all.

"Yes Sir."

**Tokyo 3**

"Yes I understand, we'll be there soon."

Shinji hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket, he turned to see Asuka glaring at him.

"Well?"

"It was Misato, something happened we have to report to the Eva's immediately."

"Did she say what happened?"

"No she just told us to report in immediately."

"Well what are you standing around for let's go."

She grabbed hold of him and began to run towards NERV and the entrance to the Geofront. As they were moving he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and called out to Asuka.

"Asuka stop."

"What is it third?"

He pointed up at the sky and spoke again.

"Look."

She looked up trying to see where he was pointing at, when she couldn't see anything she responded.

"What are you going on abo…"

She trailed off as she finally spotted it, a faint glow in the sky almost like a tear into an eternal darkness. She muttered to herself quietly.

"What is that?"

**NERV**

"Magi are picking up something in the sky it appears to be… a hole?"

Gendo glanced at the technician and replied sternly.

"Elaborate."

"I'm not sure, it appears to be just a hole into nothing."

"Put it on the screen."

The image of it appeared on the view screen and sure enough just as Maya had said it was a hole in the sky. Nothing on the other side just a hole, it was almost as if someone had punched a small hole through the sky and behind it was an eternal darkness. Gendo turned to the major and spoke to her.

"Major you have command of the operation do what you see fit."

"Yes sir."

Gendo returned to his spot behind his desk and observed out across the bridge as Misato told Maya to continue monitoring the strange anomaly. At that moment a new communication came in, this time from the Eva's.

"_Eva Unit 1 ready."_

"_Unit 2, ready as always."_

"_Unit 0 is ready."_

Misato glanced at the anomaly again and gave out the next instruction.

"Ok you three, I'm sure you've seen it when you launch I just want you to monitor it we can't take any chances."

"_Is that it?"_

"Yes Asuka, we don't know enough about it to do anything."

"_Okay, Unit 2 Launching."_

There was a slight shake within the facility as the three Units launched up into their positions in Tokyo 3. Misato held her breath as she waited for confirmation that the pilots were up there.

"_Unit 2 is in position."_

"_Unit 1 is in position."_

"_Unit 0 is in position."_

"Ok good, remember just monitor it. Asuka we've equipped you with a new type of rifle, keep your sights trained on the center of it but do not fire. Your sights will record data from the anomaly and report it back to us okay."

"_Got it, sorry no action for you and wondergirl there third child, guess you'll just have to sit this one out."_

Misato frowned slightly when she heard Asukas words she shrugged it off and instead turned to the technicians again.

"Begin analysis of the anomaly."

Maya nodded and replied.

"Yes Ma'am…"

There was a short pause as they waited for Asuka to train her sights on it, after a while Maya began to speak again.

"Getting information now, the hole appears to be three thousand five hundred meters squared. There appears to be some sort of energy pattern getting closer from the other side but we cannot get a good idea of what it is. According to the Magi.. no this can't be right."

"According to the Magi what?"

"It appears to be a hole into space, the magi are picking up a planet on the other side."

"A planet?"

"It seems so, we can't get anything on it except a few atmospheric details. All across the planet it's thirty nine point one degrees Celsius, humidity of ninety two percent. It's emitting some sort of energy signature similar to the one we detected moving towards the anomaly, the Magi is analyzing the signature."

"How long?"

"Unsure, I'm switching to the one moving towards the anomaly now. According to this we should be seeing it soon."

Silence befell the command center as they all watched the screen, Misato bit her bottom lip transfixed on the image. She felt a strange sense of dread form inside her stomach almost as if she was expecting the devil to emerge from the anomaly and destroy the world.

**Battlefield**

Asuka couched motionless aiming the rifle up towards the hole, the sight set directly within the center should anything emerge. Nerves began to rise up in her as everything around her went silent save for the sound of her breathing. She was actually pleased to hear Shinji's voice coming in over the comm. channel.

"_Asuka do you see anything?"_

"No nothing why you scared?"

"…_.A little."_

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him say that.

'_Least I'm not the only one, not that I'm going to let him know that.'_

"Well don't worry because if anything happens I'll take care of it you'll just have to sit and watch."

She went back to observing the anomaly and the silence returned, that was when she saw something, a small green mist forming around the sides of the anomaly. Her comm. channel crackled and Misatos voice came over it albeit distorted.

"_Asuka, we're having communication problems, what's going on out there?"_

"Theres some sort of green mist around the edges, I'm not seeing anything… no wait I am now."

She felt her hands tighten around the controls of the Eva Unit and continued to stay focused. The green mist had dissipated now in its place was a strange white light almost like an entrance to a tunnel of some sort. After waiting for what seemed like forever the light vanished and in its place was a new object. Immediately Misato radioed in.

"_Asuka do you see that?"_

"Of course I see it, how could I miss it, that thing is huge."

Asuka moved her scope and now trained it on the object that had appeared, it was a huge metallic cube dark grey in appearance. The weapon locked onto the target and she heard Maya giving her more information on it.

"_The object is three kilometers cubed, the Magi is picking up the same readings we got before it's the same temperature and humidity. The Magi is also detecting signs of life or something hold on we're getting a communication."_

There was a pause as Asuka heard the comm. signal become distorted and Maya's voice trailed off. Instead now it was replaced by a new voice although this time it did not come over the comm. system it was as if it was speaking directly into Asukas mind.

"_We are the Borg, lower your defenses and surrender yourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own, your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is Futile."_

The communication subsided and Misatos voice came back over the comm. system speaking the words Asuka had been hoping she'd say for the past ten minutes.

"_Asuka, fire everything you have at that thing."_

"Gladly."

Asuka smiled and fired off a shot from the rifle she watched as it flew directly towards the center of the cube and quickly fired off another shot. The smile on her face soon dissipated when she saw both shot's absorbed by some sort of shielding device this Borg ship had. Almost immediately afterwards it fired a shot at her, she narrowly avoided it but the blast took out a good part of where she was previously standing. She quickly readied the rifle again and fired another blast only to see that too have no effect.

She narrowly dodged another blast from the object and switched to one of the assault rifles that had been placed near her. She watched as Shinji and Rei aimed their rifles at the object and began to fire. Asuka quickly did the same only to see their collective efforts leave no mark on the cube. The cube sent another blast down only this time it was different, she didn't have any time to dodge out the way and she felt it encompass her Eva. A green light surrounded her and she felt something trying to enter her Eva, at once she thought she could hear a thousand voices speaking to her. She screamed out at the pain in her head and the voices speaking to her. Men, Women, little children, some of them screaming and some crying some of them repeating the same message she had heard before, _Resistance Is Futile._

"No, what is this, get out of my mind."

"_Asuka retreat from battle and return to base, Shinji you and Rei do the same."_

"I can't Misato, I can't even move."

Suddenly she felt immense pain stabbing into her side and pushing her away. She felt her stomach lurch upwards as the force of the Eva launch bays pulled her back down into the geofront and into NERV. Waiting a while for the pain to subside the turned to see what had happened. Looking to her left she saw the figure of Unit 1 clamped around her Eva, she smiled when she saw who had rescued her.

'_Shinji you idiot, you always have to play the hero don't you.'_

**Command Center**

Misato stared open mouthed at the images, every single shot and blast had just been deflected by whatever that thing was up there. She awaited Maya's words that the Evas had been returned to the Launch bays and the pilots were fine before thinking about their next move. She did not have much time to contemplate this however as a green pulse shot out from the cube and towards Earth. Just at that moment there was a shout from one of the technicians.

"Magi systems at NERV HQ in Matsushiro have gone offline, we received a communication from them, they're being overran by someone."

"Are they from that thing up there?"

"Magi isn't sure yet but it seems likely."

"But how is that possible, that's all the way up there and we're down here."

"Major we're getting more communications from NERV Bases all around the world, Nevada, UK, Germany, China they're all reporting the same thing. They're being overran by these Borg. They're completely taking over the facilities.

"Dear god, what do we do now we can't even hit that thing."

She was startled when a voice came from behind her, the voice belonged to Commander Ikari who was now standing looking just as serious as ever.

"Rei, go and recover the lance."

"_Yes Sir."_

Fuyutsuki glared at him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Ikari, SEELE won't be pleased when they hear about this."

"We have no choice it's either that or we lose Earth and if we lose Earth their scenario won't be accomplished anyway."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me Fuyutsuki, I know what I'm doing…. Major have Units 1 and 2 try to draw the objects attention."

He was quickly cut off by one of the technicians calling out.

"Commander sorry to interrupt but we're being contacted by the base in Matsushiro, it's a visual communication."

"Put it on"

The screen at the front shown the command center of the NERV Base in Matsushiro, the command center has been practically obliterated. Lights were handing off the rafters and dead bodies stained in blood could be seen in the back. The commander of the base appeared on the screen parts of his face scarred and cut open, he began to speak frantically.

"_This is the NERV Base in Matsushiro, we have suffered heavy casualties at the hand of these Borg. We don't know what happened they fired something at us and the next thing we knew these drones had overrun the base they took over it and are now turning members of NERV into drones themselves, I don't know how long I have to anyone who receives this, send help immediataa.rgg……."_

He was cut off and pulled away from the screen by an unknown force, most of the people in the command center cringed when they heard his screams. Eventually the died down and a new figure stepped in front of the camera, this time it was not like anything they had seen before, it was a figure appeared to be mostly mechanical, the figure turned its head towards the camera and a red laser could be seen emanating from an attachment around the cyborgs eye. It looked straight into the camera and it immediately shut itself off.

Everyone on the command center looked on in shock even Gendo, no one had ever seen anything like this before. One of the major defenses for Earth overran within the space of ten minutes, it was near impossible not even an angel could do something like this. Gendo looked on and spoke again.

"Major give the command to launch the Eva's we must defeat this thing now before this goes any further."

**Battlefield**

Asuka sat there impatiently waiting for more word from the command center, she hated not knowing what was happening. She looked to her right and noticed unit 1 was still stood there motionless. Its pilot not having said anything since they had returned. Trying to ease her nerves she opened up communications with it's pilot.

"Guess I owe you one again for saving me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, what is going on up there this is boring just standing around for ten minutes."

"I don't know maybe they're been attacked."

"If they've been attacked this area would have collapsed by now idiot."

"Oh yeah."

He was cut off by saying anything further by Misato's voice coming in.

"_Sorry about that you two we need to two to provide back up, your objective is to cover Rei. The commander has a plan and we need you and Shinji to buy us some time."_

"Cover wondergirl why should we I mean sh…?"

"_That's an order Asuka."_

"Yes I understand."

She moved her Eva into position on the Eva launch bay and prepared to launch back up onto the battlefield, just as that moment she felt the entire complex shake. She gripped the controls tighter as she finally emerged in Tokyo 3, or at least what used to be Tokyo 3.

'_When the complect shook before… this was what it was?'_

She didn't have much more time to react as the cube sent another blast down at her, she quickly ducked out the way and fired back up at the cube. Another blast came down near her but she was able to use her A.T. Field to defend herself. She quickly reloaded the rifle she was using and fired another volley up at the cube onto to have every single shot deflected. She snarled in frustration as she dodged yet another blast, she looked over and saw Shinji having the same difficulties.

She looked across and saw Unit 0 had now entered the scene carrying some sort of Lance weapon.

'_It's about time you got here wondergirl.'_

She continued firing up at the cube as she watched Rei hurl the lance towards it, the lance tore through the cube's shields and stuck it directly. Asuka watched on with a look of shock on her face.

'_I don't believe it, that's impossible.'_

**Command Center**

"The lance has struck the object directly, no effect."

Gendo slammed his fist on the desk in front of him and shouted towards the rest of the staff.

"Have the Eva's keep firing with everything we have."

Fuyutsuki looked at him and spoke quietly.

"That was our last chance, if the lance cannot do anything then what hope do the Eva's have. SEELE are not going to be happy about this."

"Screw the old bastards at SEELE, if we fail we die if we succeed then we done what we can to survive I will just explain that to them."

He was interrupted again by Maya.

"Commander Ikari, Major Katsuragi, I think you should see this something is happening to Unit 0."

"Put it on visual now."

The screen changed to show Unit 0 caught in the same screen glow that had ensnared Unit 2 earlier on in the battle only this time Unit 1 or 2 could not get to it due to the blasts being sent down by the cube. Over the comm. system Rei's screams of pain could be heard loudly. Gendo recoiled with each one he shouted out.

"REI! Eject the entry plug NOW!"

"I can't sir, it's rejecting all commands. Its like the Eva is being taken over by something. No wait Rei, something's entering her bloodstream it's taking over her."

"Keep trying to get her out of there."

"I can't the contamination is increasing, no wait she's gone."

"Gone? show a visual of the entry plug now."

The screen changed to show the inside of the entry plug, it was unlike the entry plug it has previously been though, the LCL had changed to a dark green colour and the walls of the plug were a dark black with various pieces of added technology around it. Gendo looked at it intently trying to stop himself from screaming out in anger.

'_They've taken it over, they've taken her…'_

"We're detecting something from the lower levels, an environment change. All areas in the lower levels have changed to thirty nine point one degrees Celsius the same temperature of the ship."

"They're inside NERV?"

A voice spoke to him belonging to Q

"_They are everywhere."_

Suddenly the comm. system changed to the lower levels, screams from all the personnel could be heard as they shot and fired at their enemy all seemingly to no effect. The voice he heard previously spoke again.

"_They are efficient…."_

"Seal off all the lower levels, flood them with Bakelite that should give us some time."

"Yes sir."

"Major take over from here, once the lower levels are sealed have the base put on self destruct. We cannot allow them to take over the Magi or the Eva's."

"Yes sir."

Gendo rose from his seat and left the command center, Fuyutsuki followed him looking concerned for his old student.

"What are you doing?"

"It's over Fuyutsuki we've lost. They took Rei and Unit 0 they'll take over this base in due time. He was right maybe we weren't ready for everything there is out there, maybe there are something's even the Eva's cannot defeat."

A light suddenly surrounded him as he felt himself being pulled away from the corridor he was in.

**Wolf 359**

When the light subsided he found himself on the deck of what appeared to be some sort of starship. He looked out through one of the windows and saw only a trail of destruction, debris from other starships scattered across and remnant s of what appeared to be a Borg Cube whirling past.

"It's quite a sight isn't it."

He turned and found himself standing face to face with Q again.

"What is this place, the continuum again?"

"No far from it, this is the remnants of a battle in shall we say an alternate universe. It's the twenty fourth century here and just like in your universe the Borg exist here. This is the aftermath of a battle known as Wolf 359."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"To conclude your lesson Ikari, thousands of lives were lost in this battle hundreds of ships all done by one single Borg ship. You're standing on probably one of the only survivors of this battle. It's crew isn't here at the moment they're tending to a friend of mine."

"A friend…"

"I say friend more of an acquaintance, he was captured by The Borg. Turned into one of their drones. A year after I taught him the very same lesson I'm teaching you. He tried the same arrogant act the 'Humanity is ready for anything.' Of course his humanity is now aware fully of the Borg and have seen what happens when the Borg attack with purpose."

Q clicked his fingers and the scene changed, Gendo now found himself in a different area of the ship in what appeared to be some sort of office for the leader of the ship. Behind a desk a bald man looked up at Q with immediate disgust.

"Q!"

"Mon Capitaine, aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Not in the least bit get out of my ready room."

"Oh come now Picard don't be like that, I brought a guest with me, I need your help, you owe me one."

"Since when do I owe you anything Q?"

"All those times I helped you."

"Every time you come here we end up being put in some ridiculous scenario for your amusement."

"Oh now come on, it's all in good fun. No I need you to help explain something for me, I'm not very good at omnipotent being to human interaction."

The man turned to Gendo and spoke.

"What has he done?"

Gendo looked at him confused and shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing, not only was he in what Q called an alternate reality but was also seemingly over three hundred years into the future. He uttered just one word.

"Borg"

Q looked at him and then vanished out of the ready room leaving both Gendo and the man there.

"What about them."

Gendo looked him in the eye and began to speak recounting the story as best he could. The other man nodded slightly and began speaking.

"Many years ago Q visited us requesting to become a member of this crew, I told him no and said we do not need his help. He flung the Enterprise right into the path of one of those Borg Cubes. A valuable lesson was learnt that day, humanity is just one small piece of the galaxy wide equation. Whatever level we reach there is something with more force out there. Even the Borg has their weakness, when their arrogance led them to face their biggest threat in Species 8472."

"How do we beat them?"

"You don't, you can slow them down but they will return. They number beyond billions they have near infinite resources. You beat them with pure luck."

"Then what should we do they have taken over everything."

"You have to swallow your pride and admit to yourself that there are some things beyond your control. Although I do not approve of Q's methods he brings up a valid point."

A clapping noise was heard around the room.

"Congratulations Picard although you could have toned it down a bit I was getting a bit bored there, now if you don't mind we must take out leave."

Q clicked his fingers again and both Gendo and Q vanished from the ready room, Picard sat down behind his desk and tapped his communicator.

"Riker, I've just been visited by Q again, run a long range scan for any Borg Vessels."

'_Yes sir'_

**NERV Command Center**

Gendo found himself back in the command center with all of the command staff looking in at him. The entire place was damaged severely he looked up at the screen and noticed it fixed on the image of the two Eva's and where the cube previously was.

"What happened?"

Misato was the first to reply.

"We're not sure, the entire base was about to be destroyed then the Cube just vanished along with all the drones within the complex. We've had reports from the other NERV Bases and all their dead personal have returned it's as if the Borg never attacked."

"I see and what's the status on the Eva's"

"I'm sorry sir but Rei has not returned, Shinji and Asuka are fine though."

"I see, handle things here Major."

"Yes sir."

Gendo walked out of the command center immediately followed by Fuyutsuki.

"What did Q do?"

"He took me to another place where they had encountered the Borg. He explained what the Borg were and what one cube could do."

"I see, so what do we do now?"

"Prepare another vessel for Rei once that is complete destroy the dummy plug system."

"Sir?"

"I then want you to inform the committee that everything will go ahead as planned. Then call a meeting with the Major and both Shinji and Pilot Sohryu."

"For what reason."

"There is more humanity can achieve Fuyutsuki, Instrumentality will just end it too soon, I've seen what humans have done in another world. Giant starships capable of travel between different systems, if that's what humanity is capable of we cannot allow it to end because of a few old men's crazed dreams."

Fuyutsuki was taken by surprise at Gendos words, it was as if something had changed within him.

"I see, so what is this meeting about?"

"We will tell the Major and the Pilots about our plans for Instrumentality and will then tell them our plans to stop SEELE. We will proceed as planned with defeating the Angels but then we will have to decide on a new course of action."

"Are you sure, but what about your scenario?"

"It no longer exists."


End file.
